Big Rapids
Big Rapids, Michigan is a multiversal constant throughout much of the Dozerfleet Megaverse, featuring as a prominent location in many narrative universes. The main attraction is Ferris State University, although other interesting locations do exist in the greater area. The rules regarding its existence in and relevance to the Megaverse are documented below. Megaverse rules Megaverse works appearing in The following is a list of fictional universe works with Big Rapids as a setting, listed alongside their inception year. ''The Gerosha Chronicles'' See also: Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha, The Gerosha Chronicles, Cataclysmic Gerosha, Gerosha multiverse Eccentriaverse See also: Eccentriaverse Others * Q-Basic Gorillas (Stacey Mirafuentes studied there, before arriving at Michigan State later on.) * 3-13 (2008) * Penguin on Drugs (2008) * "Slaughterized" takes place in Big Rapids * "Die Die Die!!!" is considered a loose sequel to "Slaughterized" Terraverse works These works exist outside of Abrujanian continuity, outside the Gigaverse's boundaries even, and have no ties to the Dozerfleet founder's vision - but have warranted mention on this site anyway. * Pine Springs Real-life works appearing in or relevant to Whether by the Dozerfleet founder or by past or present associates, the following works are known to have been first proposed or else successfully created in the Big Rapids of our Earth: 2006 2007 2008 Note: While Volkonir storyboards were created, the actual film was canceled before video production. A prequel was slapped together quickly: Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43. However, this was shot in Delta Twp. near Grand Ledge, not in Big Rapids. 2009 Note: While Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes was edited and uploaded to YouTube back in 2009 at Ferris, it was inceived in Delta Twp. and shot in a small suburb of Kalamazoo. A Witness from Dirbine and Pursuit of the Facts were both made in Delta Twp., even though they're tie-ins to Ciem 2. 2010 Note: Works produced in Delta Twp. and Farmington, even if tied to Big Rapids, don't count for this list. All SWOCC Studios projects are considered their own separate portfolio, even if they tie in with Ferris work. Notable locations Ferris State University campus Bond Hall Complex Further reading: Ferris State South and West Campus Halls Most prominent about the majority of early Dozerfleet development post-2006 is North Bond Hall, where the Dozerfleet founder lived during most of his time at Ferris. The lobby to the Bond Hall complex featured many special events, including two dating auctions. Room 165 was where work resumed on Ciem 2007 after the move from McNerney 116. He remained in here from May of 2007 until May of 2008, then moved to Room 308 of South Bond Hall for one summer before moving to Room 207 in the North for the fall 2008 semester. Special about the back area of Bond Hall was its proximity to a volleyball field, as well as access to the Bishop building and to DPS. The Bishop building was at one point a main station for the TDMP program, though it had been a residence hall prior to that. For the 2007-2008 school year, the Dozerfleet founder had to park in Lot 47, as with the 2006-2007 year. Come the 2008-2009 year, he was able to relocate parking permission to Lot 5, just outside Bond. North Bond Room 165 is where the Every Ape and His Brother songs "Serial Bomber," "Serial Bomber, Part 2," "Salem (Story of a Trial)," and "Slaughterized" were written. Interview with Polly and Mutt Mackley and Gambino Penguin's "Somewhere I Belong" were both filmed in this room, with the latter including downtown Big Rapids locations. [[Music For and Inspirational to Ciem|Music For and Inspirational to Ciem]] was also assembled in this room. The Trapezoid Kids: Dwell-A-Thon: A Look at The Blue Face Film Strips was animated in this room. "All Your Shapes Are Belong to Us" had preliminary voice acting and recording done in this room, before editing was moved to a studio in the IRC building. The Apple Pecan Lodge ad's script was written in here around that same time period. Farewell Graduate: A Day at the Open House was created while the founder was living in Room 165, though it was filmed in Delta Township and edited in the Bishop building. "Reflections on Tom Ruegger," "Roffdubbing and Memetic Mutation," "''The Trapezoid Kids'' PSA-A-Thon," and "YouTube: The Double-Edged Sword" were all either written or assembled in Room 165. The [[Trailer for Volkonir|trailer for Volkonir]] was drafted in Room 165, though it was shot in the basement of a residential home in town. The Task Delegator was developed for Connie Morcom's steaming media class while the founder of Dozerfleet was living in Room 165, although its rough draft was made in class. [[Who's Who at FSU: Service Workers|''Who's Who at FSU?: "Service Workers"]] was shot in the IRC basement TV studio in the spring of 2008, while the Dozerfleet founder was still living in Room 165. This was followed up with [[Beyond the Campus: The Ferris State Criminal Justice Program|''Beyond the Campus: "The Ferris State Criminal Justice Program."]] * Room 207 Three Takes on a Dream * Room 213 * Just for Fun: Marriage Theory According to CATS * Rintel Family House Tour * So Which Is It?: Is The Dark Knight Pro or Anti-Iraq War? Slovak Girls: Keepin' Summer HOT!!! Video Luka Underground Commissioned project When Bikes Argue Video When Bikes Argue 2 Video What If: Wizard of Oz Rangers Idea Concerning the Fitzgeralds 3-13 * Room 241 ;South Bond Hall * Room 308 Brophy-McNerney Hall Complex ;McNerney Hall ** Laundry room ** Lobby ** Basement The Quad IRC Clark Hall The Rock Cafe Center Ice Cafe (now closed) Starr Building Dental Center Library Rankin Center Gym Science Building Media Supply Other buildings * Athletic Center * Theater * Other important buildings * Alumni Building * East Campus Apartments * Other halls Locations in town * Apartments in town * Bowmaster home ** Seether Broken Trapezoid Radio * Gamma Epsilon Tau frat house * Redeemer Lutheran * KFC * Biggby * Family Video * Wal-Mart * Meijer * Stanford - Ice Mountain See also * Dozerfleet Megaverse Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Cities